Discoveries
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth are given time to bond while Zack and Reno are on a mission, however the blonde learns more than just the general's secrets when he later overhears a conversation between Reno and Tseng. Rated M for the Yaoi - Part of the 4WS saga.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Sorry its been a while since I added another saga to my foursome series, I can only blame it on being ill and the build up to Christmas.**

**This is more of a Cloud Sephitoth focused story but the others appear near the end.**

**I own none of the characters, but I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to review :o)**

**

* * *

****Discoveries**

Cloud sighed heavily as the dull ache in his head began to turn into a steady throbbing sensation, in turn making the words in front of him even harder to read. He had been looking at the endless lines of small print since being released from class that afternoon and was now finding the words were just one big blur. In a vain attempt to allow his eyes to readjust the blonde lifted his head up to focus on a view in the distance, his vision blurring slightly as the pupils fought to adapt to the new image. If anything the action only added to his discomfort and the cadet allowed a small groan to pass over his lip's as he brought one hand up and massaged the bridge of his nose, hoping that in some way the action would help to ease the tension forming there.

The simple motions did have a small effect and Cloud sighed again as he let his hand fall away and his body slump back against the tree he was sitting under. The strains of the week were finally catching up on him, his return to normal duties as well as classes leaving him feeling tired and weary. On one hand it was good that he had been allowed to get back to his normal full schedule, but on the other it had turned out to be tougher than he had imagined when he had argued for it. Looking back now the blonde couldn't help but wonder if perhaps their suggestion of taking it easy for another week, and only doing half of his duties, hadn't been a bad idea after all.

A cool breeze hurried past and Cloud shivered slightly as the fresh air nipped at his exposed skin. The weather was turning and looking up into the sky the dark clouds forming held the promise of rain as they moved into place above him. But the cadet was in no hurry to leave this place of quiet and calm, unwilling to return to the noise and chaos of the dorms which is where he should have been. This was the place he had always come when he just wanted some time alone to think, his sanctuary from the storm, his haven away from the barracks. The book had now been forgotten, its content no longer important compared to the new thoughts running through his mind.

It had been a couple of weeks since their 'talk' and things were a lot better between them now, their lives finally returning to some sense of normality. Not only was Cloud back to duties and a full schedule but Zack and Reno had both been sent on a mission, their temporary absence from his life letting the blonde know that things were truly returning to how they should be. He was still learning to give them what they asked for, trying to be honest about things when they bothered him, and in turn the soldier, Turk and general were learning to give him space when he needed it. Their physical relationship had also improved greatly, much to Cloud's delight, and now they lavished attention on each other whenever possible. This wasn't to say that they were at it like bunnies every second of the day, that they didn't behave themselves in public, but more often than not the innocent hugs and chaste kisses would go a little further than intended. The cadet knew he had certainly spent more time with them since that day, their need to be intimate with each other even stronger than it had been before. Cloud smiled as he remembered their last night together before the soldier and Turk had left, the feel of their strong hands on his body and their soft lips on his flushed skin making him shiver in pleasure. The warm rush quickly faded as the cadet remembered why they were not here now and once again his worry for their safety came to mind. It wasn't that he didn't trust them to be careful, knowing they were the best at their job, but accidents did happen and things did go wrong.

A low rumble of thunder drew Cloud's attention back towards the darkened sky, the air around him cooling a little more and indicating that it would start to rain at any second. Instead of taking the changes as a sign to leave the blonde found himself wondering if it was raining anywhere near Zack and Reno and then thoughts of Wutai entered his mind, closely followed by those of Genesis. The cadet smiled happily as he reflected on his time spent with the auburn haired soldier, on how they had sparred together a few times and had dinner once while speaking of Loveless before the general had returned to his post. He blushed slightly as he remembered the kiss they had shared, silently thankful that it hadn't made things awkward between them and knowing that he would never mention it to the others. But What Cloud would always be grateful for was what Genesis had done to help bring them all back together, knowing that without the soldier's help things would probably have only gotten worse.

The cadet closed his eyes while tilting his head towards the heavens and whispered another thank you to the air, silently hoping that the wind would carry it across the seas and somehow help it to find its way to the soldier. Cloud chuckled lightly in amusement at the notion of Genesis being able to hear him from so far away, but then again knowing how well the mako enhanced 1st soldier's could hear anything was possible.

"Cloud?" A gentle voice enquired, making the cadet jump and snap out of his deep musings.

"Sephiroth." Cloud choked out, his eyes blinking open wide in surprise and taking in the sight of the man beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, you ... surprised me, that's all."

"I apologise."

"It's ok, I was ... just thinking."

"I noticed you appeared deep in thought. May I ask what it was about?" The general enquired carefully.

The cadet smiled and let his appreciation for the gesture be shown in his eyes, the sky blue orbs glowing brightly with his happiness at Sephiroth's' hesitant request. They no longer pushed so hard for answers or explanations to his moods, now simply asking for information and accepting it when none was give. Again there was that sense of trust between them, the agreement to be honest shining through. Because Cloud was starting to explain his problems when things bothered him they would not argue when he still felt the need to keep his thoughts to himself. Well at least Sephiroth did, the other two were still working on that aspect of the agreement.

"I was thinking about the others." Cloud replied softly, letting the general know it was something they could talk about.

"You are worried about them?"

"Yes. I know it's silly and that they're probably fine, but I can't help it."

"It is a normal thing to feel when someone you care about is away."

"I guess."

"Would it help to hear their voices?"

"How? I mean I'd love to but..."

"Come with me." Sephiroth informed the cadet, his eyes now glowing brightly in excitement.

Cloud quickly gathered his belongings and followed the general back towards the main building, where the minute they opened the door the sky opened and rain fell heavily outside.

"You would have been soaked in that."Sephiroth noted with some concern, as they made their way through the reception area.

"I know, but it was nice being outside in the peace and quiet for a while."

"Is someone or something bothering you?" The general asked, again being careful not to push as they entered the lift and rode it to the correct floor.

"No, no one's upsetting me. I'm just tired after a long week and I wanted to clear my head."

"Then you are alright?"

"I am, now I'm with you."

"With me?" Sephiroth asked, looking over at the blonde with a mixture of surprise and joy on his normally controlled face.

"Yes. Last time they were away you were too busy to see me and it got kind of lonely. This time I'm getting to see you so I'm happy."

"In that case I am happy as well." The general replied smiling brightly as the lift doors opened.

They walked down the small corridor together in silence, both happy to enjoy the others company for a few minutes without the need of words. Cloud knew where they were going now and it was no surprise when Sephiroth stopped outside once particular door and opened it. Though he was still curious about why they were here the cadet didn't question it when the general stood patiently to one side allowing him to enter first, his progress being quickly followed by Sephiroth who closed the door firmly behind them.

The general's office was actually a room within a room, the outer office being where his assistant would greet people and accept message and then the inner office where Sephiroth himself would work. The cadet looked around the outer room and instantly noticed that the general's assistant was not at her desk, which actually felt a little strange. Cloud hadn't been in Sephiroth's office many times before but whenever he had been called in, or Zack had dragged him in, the women had always been present.

"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth asked, noting the cadet's slightly surprised and confused expression.

"Kara, I mean Ms Jones isn't here." Cloud replied

"Yes. Well it is after six." Sephiroth noted, with a touch of humour to his voice. "She will be at home now or enjoying dinner somewhere."

"Oh."Cloud replied, blushing slightly as he realised the mistake. "I guess that makes sense."

Sephiroth smiled in amusement but didn't say anything, his joy at seeing Cloud happy being enough to remind him not to embarrass the cadet further. Instead he moved across the room and took a seat on the small sofa, which was set up for visitors to use while waiting for an appointment, and smiled reassuringly as he gestured for Cloud to join him. The cadet quickly placed his books on the assistant's desk and hurried across the room, his body settling comfortable into the open arms which greeted him.

"How has your week been?" Sephiroth asked casually, as he drew the blonde closer against him and relaxed back onto the soft material.

"Classes were good and I managed to do all my duties."

"But you are tired now?"

"Yes. You were right it was a bit too much."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, not because I'm happy that it pushed you too hard but because you are admitting to your limits."

"I'll be used to it again in a couple of weeks."

"Yes I'm sure you will be, but for now you are still adjusting and it is good to hear you speak so openly about it."

"I'm sorry I hid so much from all of you."

"It is not surprising that you learnt to be cautious with sharing your feelings." Sephiroth reassured gently, knowing that the conversation was starting to affect the cadet by the way he now trembled slightly against him. "Cloud I want you to know how important you are to me, how special you have become in my life, how honoured I am to know you."

"Really?" The cadet whispered breathlessly.

"Yes." The general said firmly, his body moving so that he could hold the blonde closer. "I know that I do not always express my emotions as Zack and Reno can, but what I feel for you is no less because of it. In truth there are times now when I feel even closer to you than the others, with our childhood being so similar, both of us growing up without friends and alone in this world."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"You never said anything."

"Like you it is something I do not like to talk about."

"But what about Commander Hewley and ..."

"I did not meet Angeal and Genesis until I was older." The general interrupted gently, the memories making something within him stir restlessly. "They gave me a taste of what I had missed out on as a child and helped to make things here at ShinRa a little more bearable, but it took me a while to understand what it meant to be friends."

"I don't understand." Cloud mumbled against his chest.

"Hojo had no need for friends and as a result he decided that neither did I. He made sure that I was always reminded to see them as fellow soldier's, colleagues or worse subordinates in my army."

"That's horrible." The cadet whispered, his voice pained at the images of the past Sephiroth was revealing.

"At the time I knew very little of friendship and so I never had a reason to question the solitude I often experienced. It was only as they encouraged me to spend what free time I had with them that I began to understand."

"They sound like really good friends." Cloud replied, his faint voice barely a whisper now.

"They are, but that was not the point of my words." The general informed him, still so caught up in his own past that he had not yet seen how it was affecting the blonde in his arms. "I grew up surrounded by people who didn't let me experience these things so it never really concerned me, but you have lived with this feeling your whole life. Your childhood was different and you grew up seeing, hearing and feeling this isolation. You knew and understood what it meant to be alone."

Sephiroth's words stopped instantly as this time he felt the sensation of tears falling onto his exposed chest, the warm drops of moisture landing gracefully and trailing down over the contours of his body.

"I did not mean to upset you." He quickly said, his arms pulling the cadet in closer against him.

"It's ok." Cloud managed just before a small sob escaped his lips.

"No it's not. I have upset you and for that I am sorry. I only wanted you to understand how much respect I have for you, how strong I think you truly are." The general paused as if gathering his thoughts, knowing what he wanted to say but now hesitant to say it. "Zack and Reno can never really understand what is like to have a past that you wish to forget, but I do. I am not saying that I know how you feel all the time, because in truth I am still trying to work out my own emotions concerning the ... the way I was raised, but I want you to know that I ... understand."

"Does it ... upset you?"

"In a way." Sephiroth admitted sadly. "When I look back at it now I know it was lonely most of the time, but I knew no differently so it did not bother me. In truth it only annoys me now that you, Zack and Reno have taught me differently."

"Does it ... hurt ... to think about it?"

"Sometimes, but it is more because I am not able to feel or express myself in the way that you all can. I may have ... benefitted from not suffering in my childhood as you did, but you are stronger at heart than I can ever be because of it."

"I don't understand."

"You feel things greatly Cloud, not just your sorrow but also your joy, and it gives you an understanding over others that I can never have." Here Sephiroth paused to place a hand gentle over Cloud's chest, his palm lying flat to feel the steadily beating organ beneath it. "Your heart helps you to know and share love in a way that I fear I will never be able to do, not properly."

Cloud remained silent for a moment as he looked at the hand on his body, his mind slowly processing what the general had just said. Gradually he lifted his head so that tear filled blue orbs shone brightly for Sephiroth to see, their eyes meeting in the sea of emotions which had formed around them.

"You make the hurt go away." Cloud whispered, his voice thick from the tears and silent crying. "You, Zack, Reno, you all make the bad things ... not so bad."

"I hope that is a good thing." Sephiroth asked lightly, his attempt at humour making a faint smile appear on the cadet's lips.

"Yes." The blonde agreed softly. "You all make me stronger. By loving me you make me more than I was or ever could be."

"Then I am sure you will become something great, because I ... we ... will never stop loving you."

They sat in silence and held each other tightly for a few minutes, each taking comfort in the others embrace as the words drifted through their minds. It was Cloud who spoke again first, his mind now coming back round to the fact they were in the general's office and he didn't know why.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes."

"Why are we here?"

"That is a surprise." The general informed him smiling happily, before glancing at the clock and frowning as he continued. "Which I'm afraid we still have a little while to wait for."

"Wait for?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Would that not ruin the surprise?"

"I guess."

"Then I will not say another word." Sephiroth concluded happily.

"Alright" Cloud agreed reluctantly, as he rose from the sofa and made his way back towards his books.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I should do some work while we wait." The cadet replied nervously as he took in the general's expression.

"No. It is a Friday evening and you have already done enough for today." The general stated firmly, his eyes suddenly glowing as an idea popped into his head. "Besides I am sure there is something more ... enjoyable that we could be doing with the time."

"But I ..." The blonde began as he turned around, his words faltering as Sephiroth stood and began to make his way across the room.

Cloud felt his heart skip a beat as Sephiroth's body began to glide towards him, the almost feline grace of his movements radiating strength and confidence with every step. There was now a look of hunger and desire glowing within the general's eyes, the intensity of it drawing the blonde in so that he didn't notice he was being manoeuvred backwards until he suddenly found himself pressed up against the desk with their faces only inches apart. The cadet's breath hitched in his throat as the atmosphere in the room changed, the air quickly becoming thicker and heavier, as the unmistakable scent of lust and desire slowly began to fill the office. Neither general nor cadet could deny the way their bodies were now responding to the closeness between them, the uniforms they wore suddenly feeling horribly restrictive and confining. Cloud shifted a little to try and relieve some of the pressure forming in his trousers, but the movement only seemed to draw Sephiroth's attention towards the developing bulge and make the swelling flesh even more aroused.

"Does this excite you?" Sephiroth purred, his voice a warm caress over the blonde's skin.

"Yes." Cloud breathed, his heart now racing in his chest.

"It has never been just the two of us ... alone." Sephiroth whispered, his mouth so close to Cloud's now that the words escaped as a warm breath against the cadet's parted lips. "Would I be enough for you?"

"Yes." Cloud gasped, his body starting to tremble with anticipation.

Almost as soon as the word had passed the cadet's lips then powerful hands cupped his face and pulled it forward, the firm yet gentle grip on his jaw forcing his mouth to meet with the generals in a deep passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped Cloud's body as Sephiroth's tongue invaded the warm cavern and began to explore, each lick and caress of the strong muscle sending shivers of heat and pleasure through the blonde's body. The tight feeling in his trousers grew worse, as the sensation of being controlled made Cloud's toes curl, the erection trapped beneath the rough material now begging to be let free. When the general finally released them both from the mind blowing kiss the blonde found himself gasping in deep breathes of air and shifting restlessly once more.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Sephiroth managed, his own breath now panting slightly.

"Are we ... I mean ... will someone ..." Cloud stammered, his words a little unfocused and lost between desperate breathes.

"We are alone." Sephiroth confirmed with a knowing smile.

The cadet's body shivered as the words not only ghosted across the sensitive skin at the base of his neck, but also filled his mind with naughty thoughts. He couldn't keep the evidence of these stirring images quiet as another small moan slipped from between his lips and his body instinctively moved forward to press against the generals.

Sephiroth now allowed his own happiness of what they were doing be heard, a similar moan of pleasure leaving his body as the feel of Cloud's arousal brushing against him caused even more heat to pool in his groin. The general gasped as his already firm erection became stiffer and pushed forceful against the material which held it captive, his throbbing desire to be surrounded by something much warmer and tighter stealing his breath. Sephiroth's hands moved to take the cadet in his arms, to bring the smaller body closer to his own so they could feel each other's frantically beating hearts.

"I want to feel you inside me." Cloud whispered against the general's chest, his face blushing at the confession.

"This is not the most comfortable of places." Sephiroth pointed out, his thoughts for Cloud's wellbeing still outweighing the need which now flowed through his veins.

"It's ok." Cloud panted against his bare skin, making the general's body shiver. "I just want to be with you."

"I have nothing to prepare you with and I will not do anything to harm you." He replied almost sadly, his desire to give the cadet what he asked for being hindered.

Cloud looked up so that he could meet the general gaze and smiled reassuringly as he took in the look of disappointment on the great man's face.

"There must be something we can use." He replied hopefully, already turning to search the office with his eyes.

It was a strange coincidence that both happened to find the object which would suit their needs at the same time, their eyes settling on the small tube of hand cream lying on the desk having been forgotten by the assistant when she left.

"Will this do?" Cloud asked smiling brightly as he picked it up, already knowing the answer.

"I believe so." Sephiroth agreed happily, as he took the object from the cadet.

"So ... can we?" The cadet began, his voice hesitant to speak the words his body wanted to shout out loud.

"I believe my office will be a little more comfortable ... and discreet."

"Ok" Cloud breathed happily, as he allowed himself to he led into the inner office.

The door closed quickly behind them and Sephiroth didn't even bothering turning on the lights, the room already being bathed in the faint evening glow coming in through the small window. He knew it was more than enough for his own eyes to see, the enhanced orbs able to see perfectly well in the dark, but also pleased it would be suitable for Cloud as well. He moved up behind the blonde and quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller torso, bringing their bodies together in a tight embrace. Sephiroth felt his heart flutter as the cadet lent back against his chest and sighed in pleasure, the delightful sound a sweet caress to his reawakening arousal.

Cloud could feel his body humming with excitement as the general pressed their bodies together, the hard bulge in the great man's trousers now pushing firmly against his backside. The cadet felt small jolts of energy running through his nerves as experienced hands began to work on his uniform belt buckles, the skilled fingers working the clasps effortlessly until he was free of the harness and pads. Cloud moaned softly as Sephiroth began to explore the planes of his body, the gentle massaging motions moving slowly down his chest and abdomen until they found the waistband of his trousers. A second later and the fastening of the uniform were undone and Cloud gasped as a strong hand suddenly delved below the material and grasped his throbbing erection. He shivered in pleasure as the hot swollen flesh became encircled by confident fingers, the long slim digits knowing just how to touch and stroke the sensitive length to draw more sounds of pleasure from his mouth.

The sound which escaped Sephiroth's lips was almost a growl as he continued to caress the hard length, his own heated desires mixing with his possessiveness when it came to the blonde. Thankfully he was able to control these more primitive instincts when he was around the other two, but now that it was just them alone he didn't hold back. The general moaned as his body pushed forward, the need to fill the cadet's glorious body making the material between them more than annoying. In one quick motion he let go of the heated flesh he had been teasing and using both hands pulled Cloud's shirt from his body, the material quickly being discarded to the office floor. A second later and he began moving his hands over the newly exposed smooth skin of the cadet's chest, his fingers dancing playfully over the aroused nipples and causing Cloud to writhe against him while moaning loudly.

It had almost been painful to feel Sephiroth's hands move away, the glorious touches which were making his legs tremble suddenly stopping. The cadet's whimper of protest was muffled by the material of his shirt as it was yanked over his head and was quickly replaced with sounds of pleasure as new sensations greeted his body. Cloud knew they were not in the safety of the apartment, knew that they were taking a risk whatever Sephiroth had said. The idea of being caught filled him with both fear and excitement, the conflicting emotions stirring something else in his blood and making the delightful caresses even more arousing. The cadet let the emotions flow through him as Sephiroth's lips joined in the assault on his body, the feather light kisses brushing along his neck and collarbone. Cloud cried out as sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh, the small sting being quickly covered by an apologetic kiss of lips, as fingers once again played over his aroused and hardened nipples. It was only when one of the hands began a slow decent of his body, seductively following the contours of developing muscles, that Cloud's breath truly began to catching in his throat.

The general hummed in approval as the blonde's gasping breaths echoed in the room, the smaller body now radiating heat as it moved against him. Sephiroth knew that it was his actions which were causing the cadet to react in this way, understood that it was his teasing downward caresses which resulted in the supple body rippling along his own like a wave. He growled again and felt Cloud shiver in delight, as the vibrations travelled through his lips and into the skin beneath them. The sensation was clearly more than pleasant for the blonde as he moaned in pleasure and ground his hips backwards against Sephiroth's swollen flesh, reminding them both of what they truly wanted from this moment. The general stopped his pursuit of the tempting erection which now stood proud jutting out from the cadet's body and decided that he wanted all of their clothes gone.

Cloud had been so lost in the feel of soft finger tips easing down across his body that it was a surprise to find himself being spun round to face the general. A small gasp flew over the blonde's lips as his naked torso was pressed up close against the toned smooth flesh of the general's chest. He saw the lust burning within the glowing eyes above him and knew it was all for him, felt the heat and desire emanating from the bright spheres, as strong hands grasped his wrists and his fingers were brought up to rest upon the buckles of Sephiroth's coat.

"I believe we are both still wearing too much." The general whispered seductively in his ear, the warm breath stirring more than the air against Cloud's body.

"Ok" The cadet breathed back helplessly, as his hands now moved of their own accord to help strip Sephiroth of his own belts and pads.

Neither spoke as they worked to remove each other's uniform completely, the only sounds to leave their bodies being ones of pleasure and excitement as pale flesh was exposed and tortured endlessly with kisses and teasing touches. Both happily lavished attention on the other, their shared arousals now rubbing together as they stood naked in the fading light. For every stimulating caress Cloud made on Sephiroth's body the general would return the gesture tenfold, his ability to give the cadet heat inducing sensations with ease leaving the poor blonde's mind reeling. The small office was now like a sauna, with the temperature of the room being controlled by their body heat, and the air around them burning with their rising passion. Sephiroth could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the lava like substance igniting a fire along every nerve ending in his body. His heart only pumped the substance through his system faster as he took in the sight of Cloud's skin, the normally pale surface now flushed a glorious pink and coated in a fine layer of sweat. The general growled in pleasure as the cadet's heated and aroused appearance heightened his own excitement, the tempting form pressed against him becoming even more desirable as it clung to his body

They stood facing each other with Cloud's arms wrapped tightly around Sephiroth's waist, the smaller body snuggling itself in against the taller frame and fitting perfectly. The general lifted the angelic face up to look at him and lowered his mouth once more to clam the delicate lips of the breathless cadet in his arms. The kiss was just as passionate as any other but this time Cloud's tongue fought back, the play for dominance being teasing between them and making Sephiroth moan in pleasure. He smiled into the kiss and gently fought back, enjoying the playful teases while still being demanding of the blonde's surrender. He felt Cloud sigh happily into his mouth and relent, the cadet's body relaxing and allowing him to control them both once more. When they broke away from each other to breath there was a matching glow in both their eyes, the humour and excitement of the small interaction being more enjoyable than either had realised.

"Are you challenging me Cloud?" Sephiroth asked in a husky tone

"Maybe." The blonde agreed, a small impish smile gracing his delicate features.

"Then perhaps I should put you in your place."

Cloud had barely opened his mouth to answer, the smart remark hardly finding a voice to speak it before he was suddenly spun around again. His back now held against the general's chest and his torso facing the large wooden desk in Sephiroth's office.

"Bend over." Sephiroth growled against his neck, making Cloud shiver as the vibrations sent jolts of electricity to his groin.

The cadet did as he was told, following the command without question, and lowered himself forward to lie upon the desk. The hot flesh of his chest connected with the cool surface of the wood and he shivered again, the sensation quickly being followed with a rush of heat through his veins as Sephiroth took hold of his waist. A gentle pull let Cloud know he was to move backwards a little and he silently complied, his arms moving to balance himself as his lower body was adjusted to rest a short distance way from the edge of the desk. A leg nudged at the backs of his knees, the strong limb pushing gently up between the cadet's thighs and forcing them to part. Cloud moaned against the desk as his body was positioned properly, as he obeyed the unspoken orders and let Sephiroth control him. It was almost a contradiction to what he had asked them for, his demands to be treated as an equal going right out the window, because in that moment there was nothing more that Cloud wanted then to be handled in this way by his commanding officer.

Sephiroth felt the swollen flesh between his legs throb and pulse with need, the desire to be buried deep within that glorious flesh burning through his soul. He knew that he was the general of a great army, that the men under him would do anything he said, yet he had never felt such power before. The silent instructions being followed with obedience, the trust involved in such a willing surrender, the excitement of knowing what was to come. He wasted no time in slicking his fingers with what turned out to be a rose scented hand cream and quickly slid one finger into Cloud's wanting body. The digit was accepted immediately and though the muscles clenched down around it, Sephiroth could feel the gentle pull that showed his intrusion was not being fought. He moaned as Cloud moaned, the sounds echoing in the room and ending as synchronised gasping breathes.

"More ... please." Cloud begged breathlessly, his body moving back to take the finger deeper.

The general placed a hand flat on the cadet's back, the palm spreading wide to cover the base of Cloud's spin and hold him in place. The other hand began to move in and out of the opening, each gentle motion being met with sounds of pleasure as Cloud fought to feel more. Sephiroth smiled as the blonde became frustrated at the slow teasing touches, the cadet's body unable to move where it was positioned and held in place.

"Please." Cloud begged again, his voice a desperate whimper.

Not one to deny his lovers what they asked for Sephiroth allowed a second to join the first, his skilled fingers now working the opening careful in various ways to stretch and prepare it. He gently ran the digits along the wall of heated muscle, enjoying the way it rippled against him and how it in turn made Cloud's body tremble. He quickly found the spot he was looking for and in once swift motion brushed across it, bracing himself as the cadet's body bucked up off the desk at the touch.

Cloud cried out as Sephiroth's fingers worked their magic, as the slim digits connected with the part of his body which made it spasm in pleasure. He felt his body jerk up instinctively at the touch then almost as quickly he was pushed back down again, the hand at his back moving further up his spin to keep him held against the hard surface. Another stroke over the same spot had him seeing stars as this time his body was denied the ability to rise up, his chest remaining flat against the table as his lower body was plundered again.

Soon the room was filled with not only gasping breaths but also the sounds of Cloud's pleasure as he was repeatedly thrust into by Sephiroth's fingers, the tips always hitting that sweet spot within him and making his body buck and writhe on the desk. There was no way to escape the gentle yet forceful touches against such a sensitive area of his body, the rest of which was still being held in place by an unyielding grip. At some point Sephiroth had added a third finger and Cloud's body had accepted it willingly, the entrance now slick and sufficiently prepared to receive something much larger. A small whimper escaped the cadet's lips as the fingers were carefully withdrawn from their place within him, desperately drawing in several deep breaths of air while willing his mind and throat to make words to beg for more. But the sensation of hot hard flesh pressed up against his backside let him knew it was unnecessary, that he didn't need to speak the words his body was clearly saying for him. Cloud moaned in pleasure as strong hands moved to grasp his hips tightly, as his body was adjusted into a better position, and the firm head of the general's erection pressed against the opening. It was almost torture to feel the hard length just outside his wanting body, the swollen flesh now teasing the entrance without actually pushing past the initial wall of muscle.

Sephiroth smiled as the cadet whimpered again, as the lithe body in front of him tried unsuccessfully to push back and take him in. He laughed gently as Cloud huffed in frustration and then moaned as the blonde's entrance began to pulse against the tip of his erection, the cadet somehow managing to flex the slick opening against him. The action was enough to make Sephiroth push forward, his hard length moving easily into the tight warmth of Cloud's body and filling the cadet with his swollen flesh. He took a deep breath and made sure to move slowly, to control the pressure being applied to the rippling muscles which surrounded him as he entered. The cadet moaned in pleasure and tried to push back, to take him in further and quicker, but the general refused the movement and held him firmly in place, knowing that the unhurried pace was all part of the tease

Cloud's back arched slightly as the general's erection brushed over that sweet spot within him, the place which was already over stimulated, and he cried out in pleasure as his body bucked instinctively. The slow entry was almost unbearable, as was the control still being enforced over his ability to move, but Cloud gave up caring about it as Sephiroth's body filled him completely. A second later and the general was withdrawing, the process once again being agonisingly slow as it drew panting breathes from the cadet's lips. The pressure began to ease until it was just the head of the general's erection still embedded within him and the blonde moaned as the hard end was deliberately moved to rub gently just within his entrance.

"Hold on to something." Sephiroth order, his voice heavy and thick with lust as he adjusted his grip.

Cloud moaned in excitement, his arms reaching forward to garb the other side of the desk, his body already tightening in anticipation of what was to come. His fingers had barely curled around the edge of the hard surface when the general's body suddenly moved forward, the hard length filing him in one swift motion and ramming his body forward. Cloud cried out in pleasure as he was pushed forward, as Sephiroth's swollen flesh touched ever part deep within him and left him seeing stars. There was just enough time to catch a breath when the action was repeated, as the general pulled back and then slammed in again, his forceful thrust pushing Cloud forward so roughly that it lifted the cadet up on his toes.

This time when the blonde cried out there was a hint of pain to his voice and Sephiroth stilled instantly, the sound being one he did not want to hear again. The general quickly moved back so that he was no longer buried so deeply within the blonde's body, his hands quickly moving to gently caress the now trembling form beneath him.

"Cloud?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm ... ok" Cloud gasped, between panting breaths. "Just too much ...too soon."

"I am sorry. If I have hurt you we should stop."

"No ... don't stop. Just ... go slow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth didn't ask again, the confidence and want held within that one word was enough to convince him that everything was alright. He drew back carefully and then gently pushed forward again, his controlled thrusting motions quickly taking up a steady rhythm to give them both pleasure. Not wanting the same thing to happen again the general returned his hands to Cloud's hips with a loser grip, in turn giving the blonde the freedom to move as he wanted. At first the cadet remained still as his body slowly adjusted to the new pace of their love making, the tight muscles within him slowly relaxing again and accepting the calmer and unhurried intrusions more comfortably. Sephiroth had just been about to ask Cloud if he was alright when he had felt the gentle backwards push of the blonde's body moving slowly to meet his own, the simple act being the unspoken words of reassurance that he had needed to hear. A new rhythm began to develop between them and soon both were panting as they fought to keep the slow rocking motions going, both enjoying the way their bodies craved more as the unhurried pace between them denied it.

The slow pace didn't last long as the need within them grew stronger, as the fire which burned between them began to consume their control. Sephiroth's thrusts once again became stronger and faster, his increased pace being matched by Cloud's own demanding movements against him. The room was now the only thing surrounding them as the rest of the world fell away, the air they drew in through gasping breaths being filled with the sounds of their joy as moans and cries of pleasure escaped parted lips. The cadet's control broke first, his orgasm tearing through his body and ripping the last of the general's restraint away with it. They cried out together as the waves of pleasure coursed through their veins, the swollen flesh between their legs throbbing as the evidence of their release spilled from their bodies.

It took them a few minutes to recover, with Sephiroth barely holding himself up so that he didn't crush the smaller body beneath him. Their gasping breaths being the only sounds to be heard in the silent room as both struggled to bring themselves back to their senses. Eventually they moved away from each other to clean themselves off and get dressed, the realisation of where they were and what they had just done making Cloud blush again.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were embarrassed about what we just did." Sephiroth noted gently.

"I'm not embarrassed." Cloud replied quickly, his cheeks flaring a brighter red as he spoke. "I just don't think I will be able to come in here again without thinking about what we just did."

"Is that not a good thing?" The general purred happily, as he wrapped his arms protectively around the cadet's shoulders.

Before Cloud could reply to the comment they were interrupted by the phone ringing , the sound making the blonde jump as it shattered the silence around them.

"Perfect timing." Sephiroth said happily as he gave Cloud a quick hug and then moved away to answer the call.

"Sephiroth speaking." He informed the person on the other end, his eyes solely focused on the cadet to see the reaction he was about to get.

"Hey Seph." The familiar voice of a raven haired soldier replied.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out in excitement, his face a picture of pure joy much to the general's delight.

"I guess that answers the question about you finding him." The soldier teased while laughing softly.

"Yes." Sephiroth agreed happily.

"But how, I mean ... I didn't think ..." The cadet stammered, his mind still recovering from the surprise.

"Seph thought you might like to say hi, sort of an end of week pick me up." Zack informed him, chuckling softly.

"Do you approve?" Sephiroth asked, already sure he knew the answer based on the cadet's appearance.

"It's wonderful." Cloud sighed, hurrying over to hug the general in thanks.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" A second voice could be heard saying, as the familiar tone drifted through the speaker.

"Reno." The cadet gasped, his body now practically humming with a joyful energy.

"Hey kid, so how you doing?" The Turk asked happily

"Perfect, everything's just ... perfect." Cloud replied in delight, his thrilled state making him completely ignore the nickname which always annoyed him.

Though he couldn't see it Sephiroth was sure that both Zack and Reno's expression would match the one currently shown on Cloud's face, the tones of their voices clearly revealing their own pleasure at having this opportunity. The conversation between them didn't last long, the soldier and Turk both being needed to attend to duties where they were, but what time they did have was more than enough to make it worthwhile. The general joined in the various discussions with his own comments or questions, but in truth he was simply happy to watch Cloud's reactions throughout. The blonde's body now glowing with not only the exhilaration of what they had just done but also the current situation he found himself in. When it came time to say their goodbyes he quickly noticed the shining light within Cloud's eyes fading slightly and hurried to reassure them all that Zack and Reno would be home in a few days.

"Was that a good surprise?" Sephiroth asked as they left his office and made their way towards his apartment.

"It ... all of it was amazing." Cloud replied blushing slightly.

"Good. Now what do you feel like having for dinner?"

The rest of the evening passed by gradually as both general and cadet enjoyed each other's company over a hot meal and then relaxed back to watch a film. It wasn't long before the strain of the week caught up with Cloud and he was soon sleeping peacefully against Sephiroth's chest, his gentle breaths drawing the general into his own dream filled slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud banging at his apartment door had Sephiroth awake in seconds, his body instantly responding to the sudden noise and realising that it had been several hours since he had fallen asleep. A feeling of movement beside him brought the general's eyes down to look at Cloud and for a moment he couldn't help but smile at the sleepy dazed expression on the blonde's angelic features. Another loud banging at the door, this time followed by a shout, had his attention quickly focused back on the situation. Their eyes connected in silent understanding and all it took was for Sephiroth to throw his gaze towards the bedroom and Cloud was up and moving to hide within the room. No one would dare question the cadet's presence in the apartment, but it made life easier if they didn't have a reason to ask in the first place.

The general moved just as quickly toward the front door and hesitated only long enough to check that Cloud was out of sight before he opened it. The soldier who stood outside was immediately greeted by a rather annoyed looking general and paled instantly.

"There had better be a good reason for disturbing me." Sephiroth warned evenly.

"I'm sorry sir but we just got a report in that one of the away teams has been attacked."

"Do we know about casualties and fatalities yet?"

"Yes sir. There's no fatalities reported, but Commander Fair ordered a retreat and the wounded are being flown in as we speak."

"Just the wounded?"

"Yes sir. Apparently there weren't enough operational vehicles to get all the men out and an extraction team has been sent in."

"Who is leading the returning group?"

"One of the Turk's sir, he's flying the chopper."

"Reno." Sephiroth sighed with a touch of relief, quickly catching himself as the soldier's eyebrow rose slightly. "How many men were left behind?" he demanded, pushing the emotions he was feeling to one side.

"A dozen, not including Lieutenant Fair who stayed behind to lead the remaining troops."

"Has the infirmary been informed to expect them?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Return to your post and I will join you shortly."

"Yes sir." The soldier replied, giving a quick salute before he turned and hurried away.

Sephiroth closed the door and quickly hurried over to the table where his phone and key card were lying. He didn't need to look over at the bedroom door to know that Cloud had overheard everything, the young cadet's heart now beating faster and louder within the silent room.

"They will be alright." He spoke up gently, turning to face the very pale blonde who was now leaning against the door frame for support.

"I'm going with you." The cadet stated, quickly moving over to where his boots were as he began to put them on.

"It would be best if you stayed here."

"No!" Cloud choked out, his blue eyes wide with fear from not knowing. "I want to help ... I need to help."

"I will be busy dealing with the situation and unable to look after you."

"I don't care ... please ... let me help."

Sephiroth sighed as the desperate words were accompanied by an even more desperate expression, the cadet's beautiful eyes quickly filling with unshed tears.

"Alright. They will need help with the wounded in the infirmary. Go there and inform them that you have been ordered to assist wherever necessary, that way you will be able to keep your eyes open for the others and I won't have to worry about you."

"Thank you." Cloud replied, quickly grabbing the rest of his uniform as they headed for the door.

"I am not sure what has happened, the injuries you see could be quite severe." Sephiroth warned gently as they entered the lift.

"I understand and I'll try not to let you down." The cadet said, quickly securing the rest of the buckles on his pads.

"Cloud." Sephiroth began, his stomach turning into knots as the words formed in his throat. "If, and I mean if they have been hurt you cannot go to them."

"Why?"

"Because right now we are soldiers and there is a situation to deal with. We must put our personal feelings aside and focus on doing what is needed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Cloud agreed evenly, his voice now reflecting the blank expression which had started to cover his delicate features.

A similar mask quickly slipped onto Sephiroth's face and when the lift doors opened on the ground floor no one would have guessed they were more than just a general and cadet. Their serious looks and hard faces betraying nothing of the fear running through their veins, the distant between them giving no hint of the need both felt to be held and comforted. To the people they hurried past it appeared as if Cloud had simply been sent to fetch Sephiroth to deal with the crisis, the cadet's quick steps barely keeping up with the general's purposeful strides.

They parted company outside the infirmary without a word being spoken between them, as Cloud simple broke away from Sephiroth's side and entered the building where he would be needed. The general glanced back briefly to watch him go and couldn't help but notice that the cadet's serious expression revealed nothing of the emotional storm raging within him.

"So much stronger than I." Sephiroth whispered sadly to the night sky, as he hurried on his way.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Discoveries 2

Cloud had never experienced anything like it as the casualties started arriving, his body reacting instinctively as the sight of blood and gore burned into his eyes. He bit back bile which rose in his throat, mentally scolding himself for being so weak, forcefully reminding himself of the promise he had made to Sephiroth. He was here to do a job and that was what he was going to do, his personal feelings about what he saw during that time could be dealt with later.

The doctors had not been happy about his presence at first, the more qualified medical professionals considering him to be a hindrance more than an asset. The nurses however were more than happy to have another pair of hands to help them and quickly found jobs for him to do which would make their lives easier and the treating of patients quicker. Cloud argued with nothing that was asked of him, gladly accepting any job that was given or request that was made. He felt no shame in taking orders from whoever gave them, knowing that in situations like this rank really meant nothing when the wounded needing taking care of. As a result his assistance was called on more and more, the nurses becoming more grateful as he did the jobs without protesting or treating them as inferior like so many other army personnel tended to do.

It took a couple of hours to get through the first wave of patients and though Cloud had been kept busy he had yet to see the two people he really wanted to see. In the back of his mind a little voice was telling him that the fact he hadn't seen them yet was a good thing, that by not being in the infirmary it meant they were alright. But there was also a niggling feeling in the back of his head that argued otherwise, a sickening feeling which had started to form a short time ago that told him something was wrong.

"Cloud isn't it?" A gentle voice asked, drawing him out of his deep thoughts and startling him slightly.

"Yes." He managed to gasp, as he looked over at the nurse who had spoken to him.

"Sorry sweety, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok, I was just wondering if there was anything else that needed doing."

"You're a good boy." The nurse informed him smiling brightly.

Cloud was about to protest the boy comment, not overly impressed with the way it made him sound younger than he was but stopped when he met her eyes. It only took him a second to see the age and wisdom held within the warm softly glowing orbs and he realised she was probably as old as his own mother. It would also explain why the word had been said with a soft tenderness, rather than a condescending tone which some people still used towards him.

"Thank you." Cloud replied politely, his head bowing a little at the compliment.

"Do you need to take a break?"

"I could do with a drink of water." He admitted blushing slightly as he spoke.

"Not a problem, just head down that corridor and take the fourth door on the right. It's our staff room and you can grab a drink there. "

"Will I be allowed to go in?"

"Of course. You've been helping for a while now so most people recognise you, but if anyone asks tell them Rose sent you."

"You name's Rose?" Cloud replied in surprise, his body experiencing a rush of heat as he recalled the familiar scent of the hand cream from earlier.

"Yes, why?" Rose asked curiously, her face clearly trying to read his slightly embarrassed expression.

"Nothing ... it's just a pretty name ... like the flower." The cadet mumbled, blushing more as the nurse's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Instead of responding with words the nurse suddenly moved forward and hugged him, her quick embrace ending with the cadet being released and turned to face the way he would need to go.

"I'll find you if we need you, now go and get a drink and take a break." Rose reassured him gently, then turned herself and hurried off.

Cloud quickly made his way down the corridor and found the room she had indicated, his heart pounding in his chest as he knocked and waited for a reply. When none came he slowly opened the door and looked inside where he found the room to be completely empty. Sighing with relief he made his way inside and over to the sink where he found an empty cup and filled it with water. The cool liquid was just what he needed and he sighed again as the dry sensation in his parched throat was eased away by the wonderful fluid. Noticing a couple of chairs in the corner of the room Cloud wandered over and sat down, his weary legs now voicing their annoyance of having been made to work for so long without a break. It was only as he laid back against the hard plastic of the chair and closed his eyes that he heard the voices speaking, their hushed words slightly muffled but still loud enough for the cadet to recognise the owner of one. Cloud's eyes snapped open again as he heard the words being spoken.

"There was no way we could have known?" Reno protested, his voice aiming for neutral but still sounding strained.

"That remains to be seen." The other voice replied evenly, the tone clearly revealing the speaker to be annoyed.

"Tseng, you have to believe me." The red head seemed to beg as his own voice became frustrated.

"We have talked about this enough Reno, you know my views on your performance at the moment."

"But this time it's different." Reno cut in, his voice a harsh cry as it fought to remain quiet. "I was not distracted, hell I helped save some of the butts out there so you can't say I'm not sorting out my proprieties."

"Perhaps." The one called Tseng agreed thoughtfully. "I will be speaking to the others and you and I will talk again after the review."

"Thank you." The red head replied, his words sounding almost relieved.

"Do not thank me yet, I still have my doubts."

"You don't need to."

"That remains to be seen." The voice replied coldly. "Now go and get yourself seen to and report back when you are done."

"Yes sir." Reno replied, his voice void of emotion as he responded to what Cloud now recognised as the Turks superior.

The cadet was so lost in his thoughts regarding the overheard conversation that he didn't notice the men leaving the room they had been standing in while talking. It was therefore a shock when one of them walked past the slightly open staffroom door and their eyes meet briefly. Cloud felt his heart slam painfully into his chest as the head Turk glared at him, as the intensity of the man's eyes burned into his own and let him know how disliked he was. The cadet felt himself unable to break the connection which had formed between them, his lungs no longer drawing breath into his body as the shock of being detested by someone he didn't even know ran though him. Tseng's pace didn't change as they stared at each other across the short distance and within a second he was gone from Cloud's view, the small gap between the door and doorframe no longer big enough to reveal him to the cadet. The blonde drew in a deep gasping breathe, his body shaking as air quickly filled his lungs. They couldn't have looked at each other for more than a few seconds, a couple of heart beats at the most, but it had been enough to tell Cloud one thing. Tseng hated him.

The cadet barely had time to register the thought and begin to wonder why when Rose appeared in the door way startling him again.

"I'm sorry honey, but we need you again." She called, waving at him to follow her quickly.

"What happened?" Cloud replied, hurrying after her down the long corridor.

"The second lot are coming in."

"Second lot?" The cadet asked, a sickening feeling rising in his stomach again.

"Yes the remaining troops were attacked again, it sounds pretty bad."

The nurse's progress suddenly halted and she turned placing a reassuring hand on Cloud's shoulder waiting until his eyes met hers before continuing.

"There are some serious injuries coming in and we are going to need all the hands we have, but ... but if it gets too much for you I want you to leave."

"Leave, why?"

"You've done a great job so far, but what you saw earlier ... well ... this is going to be worse. I don't want you getting upset by seeing some ... seeing it, ok?"

"I was assigned to help." Cloud protested faintly, his voice trembling as the worry began to creep in.

"Honey, I know you told us that but the truth is you've been more than helpful." She paused again and looked away uncomfortably before looking back. "I'm worried you're here because of something else ... maybe ... someone else."

"I want to help, it's why I'm here." Cloud whispered, his heart now pounding in his chest. "Please don't send me away."

"I'm not going to do that." Rose sighed, quickly drawing him into another hug before she spoke. "Just promise me if you see ... something ... that upsets you that you'll let us do our job, that you'll ... stay back."

"I'll try." The cadet breathed helplessly against her chest.

"Ok, let's go then." The nurse replied, giving him one more quick squeeze before letting go and leading him to where more medical staff were waiting.

The second wave of casualties arrived within seconds and once again Cloud fell into place doing as he was instructed. He ran between rooms fetching and carrying equipment as necessary and clearing away blood soaked dressings when more space was needed. He watched as examinations were performed on the various injuries and broken bones were set before healing materia could be used, always managing to hold back the waves of fear and nausea which flowed trough him.

It was only when a familiar head of raven black spikes was spotted across the room that his heart actually stopped beating in his chest. The blood soaked bandages covering a pale and unmoving form making the air in his lungs freeze and the blood in his veins turn to ice. He watched unable to move as the doctors rushed around the unconscious soldier, their hands hurrying to treat his wounds and use the healing materia on the injuries. Cloud felt something in his chest break as the heart monitor was attached and slow beeps revealed a faint beating rhythm.

Cloud honey?" Rose asked, her hands going out to embrace the now statue like figure before her.

"Zack." Cloud whispered, his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him as tears began to fall over his cheeks.

"Ok sweety, time to go." The nurse soothed, gently pulling the cadet by his shoulders.

Cloud allowed himself to be led away, his body now lost to shock and unable to resist the kind woman's caring hold over him as they moved back down the familiar corridor. The cadet was so consumed by his panicking state that he didn't notice when they entered the staffroom or that Rose had carefully eased him into one of the uncomfortable chairs. Had they remained just a few second longer then Cloud would have seen the beating rhythm grow stronger, would have seen the violet eyes which appeared briefly beneath fluttering eyelids and felt some relief. Instead the blonde continued to draw in gasping breaths as his mind raced over the scene again, his body shaking slightly as the nurse tried to calm him by rubbing comforting circles along his back.

"I'm sorry." Cloud choked, as more tears escaped the water blue pools that his eyes had become.

"It's ok. Just breath." Rose reassured gently.

"I said I wouldn't let this happen."

"We can't help how our emotions react to these things."

"I should be stronger."

"Strength of heart is always greater than strength of body."

Cloud blinked through the tears and looked up at the nurse, her sweet caring smile drawing a faint upward curve to his own lips.

"Sometimes it's a weakness." He mumbled softly.

"Feelings are never a weakness, they just make us stronger in a different way." The nurse replied, as she pulled him into a comforting embrace.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Cloud calmed and thought about what Rose had said, her words mixing with Sephiroth's earlier comments and making him rethink certain things. It was also during this time that the guilt of his deception about being there had began to grow, the unsettling feeling eating away at the blonde's conscience and making him want to tell the nurse the truth.

"I haven't been completely honest about why I was here tonight." The cadet confessed nervously. "I came because of what happened and to help my friend."

"I had a feeling there was more to it." Rose replied gently as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Are you angry at me? "

"There is nothing to be angry about. Your reasons for being here may have been personally motivated but that didn't stop you from helping the others while looking for him."

"But I misled you."

"Yes you did," she agreed softly, noticing how Cloud flinched at he words. "But we both know that it wasn't intended to hurt anyone and that without it you wouldn't have been allowed to help."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No Cloud, you're not." Rose replied, unable to hide the faint laughter which escaped her lips after the words.

"Why?" The cadet asked nervously.

"Because unlike the doctors we appreciate you being here tonight, you have been nothing but kind, caring and helpful while we took care of the injured."

"I didn't do much." Cloud protested weakly.

"You did more than you can imagine and you also did it without arguing or treating me and the other girls like less." Rose informed him, her voice wavering between a happy and sad tone.

"Why would I?" The blonde gasped in surprise. "You work so hard to take care of everyone and ..."

"You would be surprised how many army personnel treat us like less, even cadets like yourself." She interrupted before sighing heavily.

"Well they shouldn't." The blonde informed her firmly, to which he received a gentle laugh.

"Oh Cloud, you really are something special. I only hope your friend knows that."

"He does." The cadet replied softly, his voice holding the warmth of the emotions behind the words.

Once again a peaceful silence settled between them as both reflected on what had been said, the absence of sound around them only adding to their thoughts and drawing them further away from the world. It was no surprise to the nurse when she felt the weight of the cadet's body become a little heavier against her, when the gentle rise and fall of his chest alongside hers signalled that he had drifted off to sleep. She knew that the cadets were trained hard as part of their build up for soldier tryouts and had no doubt that this extra shift had probably taken its toll on the exhausted blonde. Her mind debated the idea of waking him or trying to move away without disturbing his peaceful state, but after a minute she pushed the thought away and settled back into the chair. The worst of the injuries had been treated and there really was nothing else she could do to help right now, besides, she was also well overdue for a break.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud wasn't sure how much time had passed before he was roused him from a dreamless sleep, the loud knocking at the staffroom door pulling him into a dazed and semiconscious state. He heard the sound of Rose calling out for whoever it was to enter before her voice became quieter and more soothing, the softly spoken words being mixed with reassuring touches to ease him back into the drowse blissful state again. But something inside Cloud didn't want to go back just yet, a part of him needing to know who was at the door and what they wanted. Drawing in a deep breath he fought against the sandman's pull and blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes, the pale blue orbs now struggling to see past the fog and focus on who was entering the room. To the cadet's delight a familiar head of red hair appeared through the slightly open doorway and a warm feeling of relief rushed through Cloud's body as the Turk smiled back at him.

"Hey, I heard they were storing a rare chocobo in here so I thought I'd come take a look." Reno joked as he spotted the blonde across the room.

"Jerk. " Cloud replied softly, his voice thick form sleep but the smile on his face brightening at the sight of the Turk.

"I take it you two know each other." Rose asked casually, her eyes revealing her surprise as she took in the pair's expression.

The nurse watched in amazement as a man who she knew to be a Turk looked upon the blonde with eyes filled with love and concern, the normally cold and detached professional actually allowing his emotions to be seen by the cadet. Then there was Cloud himself, the young man in her arms now glowing softly as if drawing comfort from the red heads very presence in the room.

"More like family." Reno informed her, his eyes never leaving the blonde as he spoke.

"I see." Rose replied, her mind still trying to process the fact a Turk had admitted to such a fact. "Then I will leave you to take care of him."

"I will." The red head replied, the words being said with such certainty it surprised her.

"Ok. Now both of you stay here and as soon as I find anything out I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Reno called as she moved towards the door, his eyes finally coming up to meet hers.

Rose stopped and smiled reassuringly as she took in the look of concern held within the glowing spheres which met her own, the slight flicker of worry dancing within the orbs and showing the Turk's own need to hear about the soldier's state.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She replied before leaving and closing the door firmly behind her.

"How you doing?" Reno asked, as soon as they were alone.

"Oh God, Reno." Cloud gasped, now fully awake as the reality of where they were filled him with worry once more.

The Turk's arms were already open and waiting for the cadet when he threw himself from the chair and into the embrace, his ability to read the blonde letting him know that this comfort was needed. He hadn't been sure of how much Cloud knew about Zack's situation until that point, silently hoping it wasn't much, but the frightened expression clearly revealed that the cadet had probably seen it for himself.

"It's ok." The red head soothed as he held the cadet's trembling body tightly.

"He looked ... he was so ..." Cloud stammered, his fractured words confirming Reno's fears.

"Ok, let's sit down again." The Turk said, already moving them back towards the chairs and easing Cloud into one. "I know it looked pretty bad, but he's been healed and is going to be fine."

"He was so pale and the heart ... his heart beat was so ..."

"Ssssshhhh." Reno soothed as Cloud's words became broken by a series of small choking sobs. "The mako in his system and the materia they used are making him better"

"But it ... it looked really bad."

"Yea it did look bad, but that's what I mean it looked a lot worse than it was, trust me."

The cadet went silent in his arms and the Turk breathed a soft sigh of relief, his body relaxing back into the chair and drawing the blonde's head down to rest against his chest. Cloud also let out a deep breath and closed his eyes as he settled himself against Reno's body, his ear pressing down over the red heads breastbone and being able to hear the heart beating strongly within. It made him think once more about Zack's heart beat as it had been sounded out by the machine and caused his stomach to tighten, the memory causing fresh tears to prick at his eyes and a small sob to escape his lips.

"Hey." Reno spoke softly, his head coming down to rest on the top of Cloud's head. "He's going to be fine. Trust me, soldier boys to stubborn to die. It would probably take the whole ShinRa army to bring him down."

A soft chuckle filled the air and this time when Cloud hugged him tightly he could feel the change in the embrace, the new hold being a little more relaxed as the cadet drew on him for comfort. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, the silence only being broken by the sounds of their breathing, their arms maintaining a firm reassuring grip on each other. It was in this moment of peace that Cloud realised something, that while he had been aware of Reno's presence in the infirmary after hearing him earlier the Turk hadn't actually seen him. Moving back so he could look up at the red head the cadet quickly asked the question which now bubbled within him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I called Sephiroth and he told me where you were. I can't believe the guy let you come here." Reno sighed in mild frustration.

"I wanted to be here." Cloud spoke up quickly, his body pulling away from the embrace to meet the red head's eyes.

"Yea well, what we want isn't always what's best for us." Reno replied sadly, the words being spoken in a way that made them seem to have more meaning than they should.

The cadet paused for a second as if deciding which question to ask next, the one had had planned on saying suddenly seeming less important. But a quick look at Reno's face told him not to try, that the guarded expression going up would only block the attempt anyway. So for the sake of both of their sanities he went for the first choice again, the need to know still burning inside him.

"What happened out there Reno?"

"We were attacked, they caught us by surprise and it went downhill from there. Zack ordered a retreat as soon as it was safe to get the wounded out"

"Why didn't you all get out?"

"They took out one of the choppers straight away, in all honesty it's a miracle they didn't get them both. Anyway I couldn't take everyone and you know soldier boy, he insisted we evacuate the cadets and most seriously injured soldiers first."

"That sounds like Zack." Cloud agreed, his voice sounding both proud of the soldier and ready to kill him for not leaving as well.

"Yea well, he should have listened to his own orders." Reno relied sighing heavily.

"What do you mean?" The cadet demanded, watching as the Turk flinched at the slip.

"I'm just saying ... he opted to stay behind and take care of the remaining troops while help was on its way."

"Then he was already hurt?"

"Damn it." Reno swore softly as he tried to pull away. "Look, it wasn't that bad when we ..."

"When you left him?" Cloud shouted, throwing himself away from the red head

"I had to follow orders." Reno protested, as he watched the blonde begin to back away.

"No you didn't, you didn't have to follow his orders because Zack's not your superior." The cadet retorted, his worry now finding release through anger. "Gaia, you should have dragged him on the chopper."

"Cloud." The Turk whispered helplessly.

"How could you leave him behind?"The blonde asked, his voice barley a whisper in the silent room.

"Because he had a job to do." Sephiroth's calm voice cut in before Reno could respond.

"Sephiroth." Cloud gasped at the general's sudden appearance.

"I have already explained this to you Cloud, sometimes we have to put personal feelings aside and do what is needed."

The general and Turk watched as the cadet shifted restlessly in front of them, his face portraying a mixture of emotions as he struggled to pull himself back together. They waited patiently as he pushed past the anger and fear, his eyes softening and becoming sad as the guilt of blaming the red head began to take over. It was only when the deep pools of blue began to fill with tears that Reno moved forward and took the blonde into a comforting embrace, his shirt instantly becoming damp as the falling beads of moisture were soaked up by the material.

"I'm sorry." The cadet breathed against his chest, the words muffled and touched with pain.

"It's ok, you're upset." The Turk replied tenderly, his hold on the smaller body adjusting to hold it closer.

"I still shouldn't have shouted at you."

"Tell you what, you kick soldier boy's butt for me and we'll call it even."

Reno smiled with relief as his comment was taken in the joking way it was intended, the slight chuckle against his chest indicating that the cadet was regaining his composure. Sephiroth also relaxed as the faint sound reached his ears and allowed himself to move forward and join them, momentarily forgetting who he was and where they were so he could share in this act of comfort. After a minute he pulled back and using one hand carefully lifted Cloud's face up to look at him, the tear stained cheeks making his heart ache a little. Drawing a steadying breath he refocused his thoughts and spoke, the words on his lips being ones he knew the blonde would want to hear.

"We can see Zack now if you would like to."

"We can?" The cadet breathed, his voice barely a whisper as if afraid to ask and find out he had been mistaken.

"Yes." The general replied gently, his hand moving up to carefully brush the evidence of Cloud's tears away.

There was a moment when the blonde looked up in confusion as if he hadn't even known the silvery tracks were there, his mind so tired and emotional drained from the night that he had forgotten he had been crying. They watched as he quickly added his own hands to Sephiroth's and rubbed roughly at his damp cheeks, the action pushing him away from them both so that he stood alone as he pulled himself together.

"Cloud?" Reno asked as the blonde drew in several deep breaths and let them out slowly.

"I'm ok." The cadet replied looking back and giving them a faint smile. "It's just been a long night."

"Yes it has." Sephiroth agreed his eyes moving between both the Turk and cadet as he took in their weary appearances.

"Come on." The red head spoke up, his feet already carrying him towards the door. "Let's go and see how he's doing before he wakes up and comes looking for us."

"He wouldn't." Cloud gasped in shock and horror at the idea.

"Don't you doubt it for a second." The Turk replied, his expression showing that he was deadly serious.

The realisation hit the cadet like a tonne of bricks and he instantly knew that the red head was right, that given even half a chance Zack would be trying to make sure they were ok instead of looking after himself.

"Where is he?" Cloud asked, his body already hurrying through the door and into the corridor ahead of them both.

"Calm down and let me lead the way." Sephiroth instructed, as he gave Reno the glare he deserved.

In response the Turk just shrugged and indicated for the general to lead the way, his body language portraying a relaxed attitude which Sephiroth saw straight through. Instead of picking up on it he silently nodded in thanks and moved forward, his brisk strides setting a pace which Cloud easily followed. They reached the corridor containing the private rooms and even Reno's eyes widened as they approached one of the doors, his concern for Zack's wellbeing now heightened by where he had been placed.

"There any particular reason why soldier boy gets a private room?" He asked casually, his eyes meeting with Sephiroth's to ask the real question which he didn't want Cloud to hear.

The private rooms were normally reserved for important members of staff or special guests at the base and not the usual place for a wounded soldier to be moved to. There was of course the possibility that Sephiroth had made the arrangements, he did have that power after all, but the red head was more concerned about it being for the other reason. The one where the injury was so severe they required special treatment, where something was seriously wrong and they needed to be monitored more closely.

"It appears that the other soldiers made a fuss about him saving them and deserving special treatment." The general replied calmly, the reassuring tone letting the Turk know it was the truth and that he could relax.

"They did?" Cloud asked in amazement.

"Yes, now let's go in quietly in case he is sleeping." Sephiroth advised as he moved to open the door.

Both Cloud and Reno instantly went quiet, the pair even holding their breaths as the general opened the door and passed through into the room, his muscular frame instantly moving to one side so they could follow him in. Once inside Cloud let the breath out as a silent gasp as he took in the sight of the soldier lying amongst the white hospital sheets, his normally glowing sun-kissed skin looking paler and somehow drained of its brightness. He moved slowly across the room as if afraid to wake the sleeping form, the drawn expression on Zack's face making his heart ache and warm tears prick at his eyes. Silently cursing himself the cadet drew in a deep breath and reached out to take the soldier's hand, forcing himself to control his emotions as he held the limb tightly within his grasp. Hesitantly Cloud raised his other hand to Zack's forehead, the small trembling fingers carefully bruising a few stray raven coloured hairs away from the soldier's closed eyes. It was only when his hand made a second pass to catch the strands which had escaped that eyelids fluttered open and glazed violet orbs appeared briefly before disappearing again.

"Zack?" The blonde asked softly, his voice a gentle whisper in the silent room.

"Hey Spiky." The soldier replied groggily, his voice cracking as the words passed over dry lips.

"Water?" Sephiroth enquired sympathetically.

"Please." Was the croaked response.

Cloud watched as the general moved forward and round to the other side of Zack's bed where a full jug and empty cup stood on the small cabinet. He waited silently as Sephiroth poured the clear liquid into the class then helped Zack to sit up enough to drink some of it, the simple action showing Cloud how weak the soldier really was. The feelings of uncertainty were back again and they rushed through the cadet like wildfire, his insides turning to lead as the mental image of Zack's bloody body being treated flashed through his mind. They had all said the soldier would be ok, that the wounds would be healed and that he shouldn't worry, but that wasn't true. One look at Zack's frail state showed him just how serious it had been, how close they had come to losing him.

"Cloud?"

The cadet blinked as he was pulled from his deep thoughts, his body now trembling slightly as he stared down into the soldier's concerned face.

"You ok?" Zack asked, his voice clearer now and filled with worry.

"I should be asking you that." Cloud replied faintly, his hand tightening its hold on the soldier's

"I'm ok, just tired."

"Ok."

"So?" Zack continued, his own fingers curling round the cadet's to squeeze gently back.

"I'm tired too." The blonde admitted without looking away from their hands.

"I hear from a certain nurse that you've been helping out."

"Yes." Cloud agreed hesitantly, waiting for the soldier to give the same response as the Turk had.

"And?"

"And what?" The cadet asked slightly surprised.

"And how was it?"

"I was pretty intense, but I think I did ok."

"I hear you did very well." Sephiroth informed them both, his voice holding a touch of pride as he spoke.

"I did what I could."

"Well you have certainly made an impression here, I have overheard many ... interesting conversations about you." The general replied smoothly, his smile hinting at what the discussion could have involved.

"Sounds like you have some admirers." Zack said, a small laugh following the words as he took in the blushing blonde beside him.

"Could make a guy jealous you know." Reno added teasingly from where he now sat in a chair across the room from them, his own voice sounding quite amused by the revelation.

Cloud sighed and shook his head, the simple action giving the three men another reason to chuckle softly and helping to lighten the mood in the room. After a minute he turned his attention back to the soldier and opened his mouth to speak, the words catching in his throat as he hesitated to ask.

"What is it?" Zack enquired, his eyes now shinning a little brighter as they looked at the cadet questioningly.

"I was wondering if ..."

"If...?"

"If I could lie down next to you." Cloud finished nervously, the uncertainty of asking clearly shown on his face.

"I'd like that." The soldier replied happily, his tired body already moving back to make room for the blonde.

Smiling happily Cloud quickly climbed onto the bed and laid himself down against Zack's body, his smaller frame snuggling in against the soldier's so they could hold each other tightly.

"That ok?" Zack checked, once they were both settled comfortably.

"Yes, but won't we get in trouble if someone comes in?"

"Do not worry about that." Sephiroth cut in before the soldier could answer. "Reno and I will take care of any interruptions, you two just get some rest."

"Thanks Seph." Zack mumbled, as his weary body began to give into sleep again.

Cloud glanced up so that his eyes could meet with Zack's, the faintly glowing violet spheres now barely visible through dropping eyelids. He reached his body up so that he could place a soft kiss on Zack's parted lips and smiled when he felt the soldier's lips curve up against his own.

"Stop that you two." Reno scolded humorously drawing both their attentions towards him. "You can play doctors and nurses later." He added with a mischevious grin.

The Turk knew he was pushing his luck at making such a suggestion but was glad he had taken the chance, the combined reactions he received making the cheeky comment more than worth it. Not only did Cloud blush a lovely shade of red but Sephiroth could be heard groaning as he turned to look at the red head, the look on his face making Reno bite back the chuckle which threatened to escape. But it was Zack's reaction which made them all smile happily, the deep joyful laughter which spilled from his lips showing that he was already feeling better.

It was this sound which remained floating in the air as the soldier, cadet and Turk closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep within the room, the various strains of the day finally catching up with each of them. It was also this sound which the general clung to as he watched over them, his eyes never leaving the precious gifts that life had given him to love and treasure for all time.


End file.
